Chapter 1: Forgiveness
by leonkennedy175
Summary: Takes place after COLS, about 3 months after. Alec comes to Magnus' apartment asking for forgiveness again. Will he reject him again? Or will he give him another chance?
1. Chapter 1

Alec took a deep breath and stepped up to a doorway. He exaled slowly and knocked on the door. He bit his lip, waiting for a reply. He looked down after a minute and his eyes saddened. It looked like he was still ignoring him. Every night for the past two weeks, Alec had come by Magnus', to try and aplogize to the warlock for his behaviour. He knew that it had been a horrible thing to even consider, but Magnus had to see his point of view too. Alec stepped away from the door and started to leave when he heard the door unlock. He glanced back at the door and seen Magnus open the door.

Magnus stepped outside of his apartment and glared at Alec. "What may i help you with? I'm currently out of business for shadow hunters, no matter how much your willing to pay me." Alec flinched at what he had said and looked down at his feet again. His mind just went an absolute blank, he couldnt even think. His mouth opened as if to speak but then closed once nothing came out. His shoulder's slumped and he shook his head, "Don't worry about it..." He started to walk away, and felt a hand grab his arm. "Alexander, you've been coming by every night at the same time, for the past two weeks. Why don't you come inside and we can talk?" Alec nodded numbly and said, "Alright...as long as the cat doesnt mind..." He mumbled the last part and seen Magnus' glare. "Sorry..." He followed him back into the apartment, as Magnus said, "He went out awhile ago...and hasn't come back yet. I imagine he's keeping out of trouble though, unlike you of course."

Alec kept his gaze on the floor as he stood in the middle of the room, frozen in place. "I'm sorry Magnus, i didn't mean to go to Camille and actually do it... I would have never actually of did it, or even agreed to it. You have to believe me, please..." His voice broke and he bit his lip, almost close to tears. He could handle pain, physical, mental and emotional. He was a shadow hunter afterall and pain came with being one, but this pain he was feeling... The pain in his heart, it was unbearable and he could stand it no longer. It had been three months since Magnus and him had broken up. Jace had broken his phone because he kept phoning Magnus, and he had to replace it. Izzy had tried to get him to eat and leave his room, but he hadn't listened. He had stayed in confinement, in his room for nearly a month. Until one morning, Jace had came in and said he would drag him over to Magnus' apartment if he didn't get up. Alec didn't want that, not at the time. He couldn't stand to face Magnus after they had broken up, all he wanted to do was hear his voice. Even if it was just once more, it wasn't much to ask. Now a couple months later, here he was...In the middle of Magnus' apartment, standing dumbfounded, and practically begging for forgiveness. He would never had did such a thing for anyone else, except maybe Jace.

He bit his lip and sniffled a bit, too close to tears now, and he didn't want Magnus to see him cry. If Jace was here, if he were in his position right now...He would just tell Magnus what he had came to tell him. He wouldn't hold back. But, he wasn't Jace. Alec had asked Magnus to forgive him right before they broke up, and had been rejected. He didn't know if he would be able to cope, if he rejected him again. Alec swallowed nervously and stole a glance up at Magnus. He blinked as if seeing him for the first time that night. Magnus was wearing a green silk robe, and underneath were a pair of baggy sweatpants. He was also wearing a worn out black muscle shirt, which Alec noticed was once of his own shirts. Alec had never seen Magnus' style clash so much before, which made him feel even worse about the whole matter.

Magnus sighed after awhile as he watched Alec look him over. "I know, it's not my best fashion statement...And yes, i do believe you. But Alexander, the thought of you even thinking it. For a split second even, thats what hurts the most." He didn't know what else to say to the boy. He knew how he had been feeling, Isabelle made sure of that. She had phoned and lectured him about how she had told him not to hurt her brother. He had never heard a woman scream so much before, if he had been human, his ear would have probably of fell off. But, it just showed how much she loved her brother, no matter what. Magnus walked over to the sofa in the living room and motioned for Alec to follow him. "Come on, there's no need in standing there all night Alexander. Lets sit and talk." He had noticed how the boy looked when he looked out his door. He almost hadn't recognized him, because the young shadow hunter looked different. His hair was messy, his clothes were mismatched horribly, and his eyes...His eyes were what got to him the most. His beautiful blue eyes were dead and emotionless, with redness underneath them, along with bags. Which indicated that he had many sleepless nights, and others where he probably ended up crying himself to sleep.

Alec sniffled once more and followed the warlock to his sofa. He sat down on the opposite side of him and looked down at his hands. He still couldnt piece together any words. He desperately tried to hold back the tears, but they wouldnt listen to his commands. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks and he sniffled. He choked back a sob and felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

Magnus frowned and leaned over wrapping his arms around him, and pulled him to his chest. "Shh..It's ok Alexander..." He ran a hand through his messy dark hair and smiled a bit. He had missed hugging him like this. "I'm sorry, so sorry Magnus...Please." He sniffled, "Please don't hate me..." He cried harder at the thought of Magnus hating him. Magnus shook his head and said, " I could never hate you Alexander, It's impossible to hate someone that you love." Alec sniffled again and lifted his one hand, wiping at his tears. He pulled away from Magnus and looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. "You don't hate me?" Magnus looked down at the boy and shook his head once again as he smiled warmly , looking into his eyes. They held so much pain and anguish, Magnus wanted to make all of it go away. But, he knew that he couldn't, not all the magic in the world could erase what had happened between them. He leaned foreward slightly and kissed him on the forehead. "I still love you Alec, but you hurt me a great deal." He finally let down his barrier, and let his eyes reflect the same sadness and pain that were in Alec's.

Alec looked into his previous lover's eyes and seen almost like a reflection look back at him. He did feel the same way he had, and still did. Alec nodded and said, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Magnus. Please , give me a second chance...One more chance, it's all i'm asking for. Please..." He buried his face into Magnus' chest and let his tears soak through the other male's robe."Please..." His voice was muffled from the clothing, but Magnus could hear him clearly. He had never heard Alexander beg before, and it wasn't a scene he liked. It actually hurt like hell to see his Alexander in so much pain. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male slowly and soothed him. "Shhh baby, it's ok...It's ok..."

10 minutes later...

Magnus lifted Alec's chin, but the younger boy let out a small whimper and pulled away, burrowing into his chest again. Magnus looked down at him with gentle eyes, "Alec sweetheart, look up at me..." Alec lifted his face slowly and looked at Magnus. "I'll give you this chance that you want. But you only get one more...If you ever pull a stunt like that again, i'll leave the city and make you forget i was ever here." Alec flinched at his words but nodded. Magnus smiled down at him and then lifted his chin with his hand, making thier lips meet. He ran his hands along the boy's body and grinned as he heard a small groan. It was good to know he could still do these small things to him. "Lets go for a trip shall we?" Alec blinked, clearly confused. He looked up at Magnus with a hint of blush on his face. "What do you mean?" Magnus' eyes glistened and he smirked. "Oh, and you had better call your sister and tell her she won't be able to get a hold of you." Alec swallowed nervously and said, "Wh-what do you mean Magnus?" "I'm kidnapping you, and we won't be leaving the bedroom anytime soon." At that, he picked Alec up and carried him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus' eyes scanned over the boy and he smiled mischieviously. "I've missed you..." He pushed Alec back against the bed gently and crawled on top of him. He let out a small noise, sounding almost like a purr as he kissed Alec's forehead.

Alec blushed and looked away from him, as he felt his heart start to pound loudly against his chest. It made him wonder if Magnus knew how he made him feel inside. He felt butterflies evade his stomach as Magnus' hands started to explore his body curiously. He bit his lip to hold back a groan and looked up into Magnus' eyes. He lifted his hands, and put them on both sides of his once again, lover's face. He moved his fingers along his face, as if he was trying to remember something that had been long forgotten. He smiled weakly and pulled Magnus' face down to his, kissing him deeply. He arched his back a bit as he felt Magnus' hand slide into his pants. He let out a gasp and groaned, "A-ah, Magnus what are you-" Magnus put a finger to his lips and shook his head, "You want this just as much as i do Alexander, so let's not go getting all embarrassed again about it. I can educate you on how to make me feel good later, right now though this is about you." Alec nodded and his eyes glazed over in pleasure as he started to pant. As he felt Magnus stroke him, he began blushing madly. Alec let out another loud groan and felt like he was going to go insane with both desire and passion. He had never felt this way about anyone else, not even Jace.

About 3 hours later...

Magnus smiled as he laid next to his lover. Alec was sleeping, currently snoring softly as he nuzzled against Magnus' chest. Magnus chuckled a bit and ran a hand through the boy's hair. He leaned down and kissed the side of his cheek. "I love you Alec, i promise everything will get better now." Alec's eyes fluttered and then opened slowly as he heard Magnus' voice. "Hm?" He was so tired, he hadn't slept in so long...Magnus shook his head head and bent his head down, nuzzling both thier noses together. Then he kissed the tip of it and smiled as he seen Alec blush. "Everything's alright sweetheart just go back to sleep." Alec nodded, the blush starting to fade, and laid his head back down against the other male's chest. He fell asleep almost instantly, feeling safe in his arms.

A few days later...

Alec had moved everything back into Magnus' house and had just finished situating everything in the apartment.

Alec sat, or rather laid on the sofa with Magnus' arms engulfed around him. He smiled and sighed contentedly. He was back where he belonged, not that he didn't belong with his sister or Jace in the institute...But this was where he felt most at home, with Magnus.

Magnus smiled down at Alec and kissed the top of his head, "I'm happy your back Alec..." Alec nodded and said "I am too." Alec bent his head back and leaned it against Magnus' chest. "I love you, so much..." His face always held a bit of blush when he was around Magnus, and Magnus loved it. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, and it just made him love Alec even more. He bent down slightly and thier lips met, locking against each other's. Alec lifted his hand entangling it in Magnus' hair, deepening the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and let himself get lost in this small bit of happiness that he had been blessed with.


End file.
